powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naoki Maehara
Naoki Maehara (前原直樹'' Maehara Naoki'') is the main protagonist of Kamen Sentai Kaijuger. He is also the red ranger of the Kaijugers. He is a Human-Akumo hybrid, looking for adventure which led him to meet Yukiko. His kind heart and will power to protect others even in extreme cases is what caused the spell on his Gyro Driver to be broken and allow him to become the Red Blaze Ranger. Character History Naoki's past is somewhat blank. Aside from the fact that he's a hybrid, his mother was a human but his father was an Akumo. It's currently unclear what's childhood was like but is certain that his father passed away when he was still infantile. Naoki has minor amnesia, meaning that while there are some things he remembers, he can't remember most of his past. One of these parts could be his friendship with Yukiko when they were kids. What Naoki does remember is that his name is Naoki, he's an expert fighter, he's a hybrid, and that he's sure he's seen Yukiko before. Some don't trust Naoki, as it's revealed he has something to do with Gemini, although these facts are not yet known. Naoki tends to have tragic looking memories when he's around the Fighters. More to Come!!! Personality From what it is said, Naoki's is a happy-go-lucky but serious person. He is also shown to be somewhat dim-witted. As he tends to call monsters out and even challenge them up front. Though he tends to be hot-headed, especially with his memories. However, he is kind at heart and truly adventurous. His kindness has earned many friends, he even has a harem from fighting to protect them (it's a make sense in context scenario). However, this kindness can also be a weakness as it can block his true inception of things. But his friends can always count on him to help and trust him. One of Naoki's most interesting traits is that he has a tendency to literally think "outside the box" and this causes him to do things that many find stupid but impressive none the less. Naoki also does not do his actions based on humans and akumo, as he is one of both races, so he gives them a chance. This proves he does hold empathy for those around him. He has indeed mentioned that he does not have a perfect relationship with his mother. While he was in his Akumo form, Naoki becomes angrier and more bloodthursty, due to losing most of his sense of self. This causes him to violently attack both his enemies and allies. MORE TO COME!!! Trivia *He is the first Red Ranger to have silver hair. *Unlike other red rangers, fans actually can enjoy Naoki's dim-wittiness as not only can it be funny and cute, but they know Naoki is also serious, something which fans seem to enjoy in a red ranger. *One of the things fans notice about Naoki is that he has the "Red Ranger Trope", this a title given by some fans when the red ranger of a sentai series has more screen time and plot than the rest of the characters. This causes lack of character development and storylines. **Nicksentai has admitted that Naoki has this trope, but unlike other series, this does not stop character development, as each ranger has their own storylines. *According to Nicksentai, Naoki is the closest to his manga counterpart, however, this Naoki is part of a fan-fiction and thus is different to Nicksentai's real work. **He states this because Nicksentai's main character is also possibly named Naoki. *His quote, is very similar to the quote used by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. **His pre-battle phrase "You've been warned!" is the same as Lupin Red's from Lupinranger vs. Patranger. However, while the same, they have different meanings. Lupin Red's is for taking their treasure, Blaze Red's is for the monster's surrender or upcoming defeat. *Also, while other Sentai heroes have had heterochromia, Naoki is the first Red Ranger to have it, his right eye is red, but his left eye is blue.The fact he has red and blue eyes reveals, he is possibly bi-racial. *He is the first tokusatsu hero to have a harem. *Contrary to what some might think, Naoki is not fully an "Evil Ranger", he is minorlly justifyed by his species violent nature. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Good turns Evil Category:Evil Turns Good